Shades of Grey
by ShatteredAngelWings
Summary: [AU] Unpopular, sophomore Mako Makanshoku has a crush. Gamagoori Ira, an untouchable, unapproachable football star. Fate must have been laughing when he fell in her lap that day…iramako [Spoilers!]


Shades of Grey

One

The final bell had rung already and Ryuko was gone, leaving Mako to make her way in the rain home by herself. Normally, Ryuko would have waited for Mako but today just wasn't a good day; Ryuko's older sister, Satsuki, had flown in from Osaka to visit for Mako's sixteenth birthday and Mako had given Ryuko the okay to go home without her.

The back-alley doctor's daughter brushed away a lock of damp hair, ignoring the way her school uniform clung to her figure and focused on walking without falling flat on her face. The rain was cold, despite the hot air outside, and it made her shiver, tugging her now see-through shirt closer.

"Hey, pretty girl," cooed a voice and her heart skipped a beat. She whipped around to find an attractive boy around her age, holding a chain in his fist. "What're you doing out in the rain?" he asked softly. Mako stepped back. Cheerful as she was, she knew a bad situation when she saw one.

"Going home," she answered, sneaking glances up and down the street. A car's headlights cute through the drear of rain and she was startled to see a familiar pink Cadillac Eldorado cut in between her and the boy. "G-Gamagoori?" she squeaked in surprise.

The boy with the chain smiled. "You naughty girl," he laughed, "you didn't say you had a boyfriend." Boyfriend? Her face flamed at the idea of a guy like Ira Gamagoori, who was giant and played on the football team and wasn't exactly sociable outside his circle of four friends, who, actually, had been her crush since freshman year.

"Makanshoku, get it." Ira's giant hands reached for her and she did as she was told; his hands wound around her waist and her thighs brushed his knee. "Now, now, let's not be hasty," Chain Boy said nervously as Ira glowered at him. "Stay away from her," Ira growled and then they were moving, away from the boy.

"What were you doing?" he demanded loudly and she tried not to think of how close she was to him, the man of her dreams, staring up into his grey, grey eyes. They were like steel or stones and his hair, wheat-blonde, was slicked back like always.

"I was walking home and he stopped me."

A groan slid out of him as he shook his head. "Why didn't Ryuko walk you home?" he asked.

_How come you call Ryuko by her first name but not me?_ "Satsuki's visiting and she wanted to see her," Mako explained, picking at her skirt. "You could've taken the bus," he said. "I didn't want to take the bus," she argued.

"Why didn't your parents pick you up?" he snapped, growing angry. Mako bit her lip. "We don't have a car and the tolls are too expensive," she said softly. The rest of the ride was in silence except for her directing him to her house.

"Thank you," she murmured and, as she went to get out, he grabbed her wrist. His hand was warm, calloused; it nearly swallowed her arm. His eyes pierced her and she felt all shaky, like she'd run a mile and heat bloomed across her cheeks. She stared at his handsome face, his strong, squared jaw line, his aristocratic nose, his thick eyebrows, his dark, dark skin, such a contrast against her less-than-tan skin tone. Realizing she was staring, she went red.

"I'll drive you to and from school," he told her, his tone telling her there was no room for argument. His hand lingered longer than she thought it would and a spark ignited deep inside her tummy. "You don't—" she began absently, waving her hands around like she was going to fly away, but he cut her off.

"I'm Gamagoori Ira, head of the Disciplinary Committee Chair and as so, I must help students off campus who are in trouble." He leveled his gaze. "And that includes you, Makanshoku."

"Call me Mako, please," she blurted. He went still, his silvery eyes focusing intently on her face. Had she said the wrong thing? Maybe he didn't like her name! That's why he always called her by her last name—

"Mako." Hearing his deep, baritone boom out her name sent shivers up her spine. She smiled at him shyly, hyper aware now of her soaked uniform and polka dot bra. His eyes flickered down to her chest, his face went beet red. "I'll, uh, see you, uh, Mako," he muttered and the engine roared, making her jump.

"Nice bra," he murmured. A look of embarrassment crossed his handsome face as he hunched over the steering wheel. Mako found herself back in the seat, legs kicking as she gripped the side of his leg. "I don't mind!" she said as she wiggled closer, pressed up firmly against his arm.

She peered up at him. His face was beet-red and he looked so embarrassed, she thought maybe she _hadn't _worn a bra. She glanced and confirmed that she indeed was wearing a bra. Oh, okay. "It makes me happy that you like it," she admitted as her face flamed.

"Oh."

His head was turned towards her, giving her his undivided attention. The rain pattered around them and she saw his Goku uniform was plastered to his body, illuminating his muscular physique.

He was all muscle, packed tight. Her eyes quickly lifted to his and she was startled to find smoldering concrete-colored irises burning into her, making her shiver with something that wasn't just cold.

"Mako!" It was her brother, leaning out of the door, Guts at his heels, barking frantically. Mako blushed and pulled away from Ira, who cleared his throat and ran a massive hand through his hair, looking away.

"I'll see you tomorrow. 7:30 sound alright?" he said softly and was it her imagination or did his voice sound hoarse? She smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically before she scrambled out. She could Mataro laughing about her "boyfriend" and Ryuko sent him flying.

She was turning to the door, towards home, when she realized it. "Thank you!" she blurted as she threw her arms around him. He was stone still and then he was shifting nervously. "It's no problem," he murmured and Ryuko started yelling.

"Gamagoori! Get your hands off—"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ira," Mako smiled up at him and his face went red. "Uh, yeah," he answered and she watched his car until his taillights disappeared.

She couldn't smother the massive grin spreading across her face even if Ryuko threatened her with violence.

_That was amazing. _


End file.
